1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices in which one or more semiconductor packages having a sealing portion are mounted on another semiconductor package are known. It is also known to attempt electrical conduction between two semiconductor packages by an electric conduction portion provided between the semiconductor packages. By alleviating a force applied to the electric conduction portion, the reliability of the semiconductor device can be increased.
This invention is intended to provide a reliable semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic apparatus.